


仪式的事前准备（上）

by zlr613



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlr613/pseuds/zlr613
Summary: 天雷abo又来了，这次是紧急仪式术的前篇。——————





	仪式的事前准备（上）

“你想在这里开始我们的第一次？”  
海马也不记得他们是怎么发展到这一步的。

 

KC摩天大厦的顶层，带有全景落地窗的社长办公室里，材质良好的宽大办公桌完美地承担了两个人的重量。  
海马一只手就把游戏的瘦小身体压制住，就像每一个失控的alpha会对落单的omega做的那样，用自己强大紧密的信息完全、充分地笼罩对方，表情狰狞，动作粗暴，就像一只濒临失控的野兽，理智在崩溃的边缘不断摇摆。  
他身下的游戏还表情镇定，尽管是被人用炽热的下身顶着这么个羞耻的姿态，也只有因为紧张而从他身体里泄露的一丝信息素表明，他也并不是像看上去那样无谓。  
在这个人人喷洒气味阻隔剂的社会里，omega们也能正常工作，但在如此贴近的的姿势下，还是过于危险了。

 

海马喘息着调整着自己的呼吸，心情实在是很糟糕。如果游戏不是他利益相关的合作伙伴，而是某个对头送上门来的小宠物，他早就一巴掌打翻丢出门去了。  
真是太麻烦了，omega什么的，尤其是游戏这种总是不知死活的家伙，真该给点教训……

“海马君，你该不会是第一次吧，别难过其实我也……”被压在下方的游戏小心用脸蹭了蹭海马的手试图安慰。  
“闭嘴……”海马的理智叫他放手，但是他的手却不听使唤地捧起游戏的脸。alpha的天性本能地追逐着omega，尽管空气中微弱甜美的omega信息素几不可闻，但总能被alpha敏锐地察觉、分辨。  
这只omega的样子是那么清纯又无辜，这让他想起刚才那个意外擦过的吻，游戏的嘴唇触感柔软，气息温柔甘甜，睫毛轻颤的样子仿佛一只待宰的羔羊。  
其实完全也可以不用忍耐，工作时间的社长办公室不会有闲杂人等敢来打扰，只要在这里标记了游戏，之后他们甚至可以在公司的各个地方——  
——打住，不能再想了。海马忍着下身的胀痛强迫自己放手，他一向是个有自制力的alpha，是KC所有alpha的领导者，是alpha中的alpha，怎么能在自己办公室做出这种下流的事情？  
何况他对麻烦的omega一点兴趣也没有，更不是那种因为欲望就随便的人。

但游戏并不知道海马的辛苦，他就像一点也没有发现刚才有多么危险似的。不仅没有转身逃跑反而拿起桌子上的文件继续报告工作。明明刚才就是这个姿势不小心转身的时候亲上的，居然表现的一点都不在意。  
他居然一点都不在意？！  
怒火不知不觉又在海马心底蹿了起来，刚才压下去的隐秘欲望叫嚣着，他想堵住这个omega说话的嘴，掠夺他的周围空气，挤出他身体里甜美的信息素，叫他从此知道什么叫害怕——

“海马君？工作的时候走神可真不像你啊。”游戏疑惑地看着他。  
“……”  
海马差点没有维持住自己冷淡的表情。但是，再也没有谁比他更清楚了，游戏这个从高中时代就老是逃掉“不重要的生理课”去看游戏设计书的家伙根本对自己的第二性别一点常识也没有，这种程度的亲近并不是有意识的。  
可恶……  
海马恼怒地放任自己倒进舒适的椅子里，游戏过来贴着他的大腿站着，在他面前电脑的键盘上敲了几下，一串流利的代码出现在屏幕上。  
“继续说你的工作。”海马自制地帮他点开软件界面拖进另一个显示器里，以免密密麻麻的图标和功能选项挡住视线。  
“这次项目的关键点在这个地方……”游戏凑过来拢着海马握着鼠标的手一路挪动光标。海马感觉那只小小的，温暖的，柔软的手，就像一只邪恶的电鳗带着一串入骨的酥麻透进骨子里。  
omega的气味暗中浮动着，从紧贴的身体中传来，海马深吸一口，夹紧了双腿。  
他们说着说着，不知不觉游戏边敲着键盘边扶着鼠标，就几乎变成窝在海马怀里握着他手的姿势了。这是他们工作的常态，海马在这时候完全不敢动，一边还要努力去听游戏说的内容，一边每当说到新的bug或者难以沟通的地方还得反复考虑如何应对。  
游戏真的是很有才华的人，许多地方的天赋也让他十分赞叹，海马皱眉尽量让自己沉浸在工作的氛围里。尽管有时候信息素会单方面地给他带来一些隐秘的困扰，但是做为社长必须以工作为重。尤其是游戏身为omega都毫不避嫌，他怎么在这方面输给区区一个游戏呢？！  
他厌恶弱小的omega们，甚至瞧不起任何一个。但是游戏不一样，他甚至认可他作为合作的伙伴，才允许他靠近那么一点。

这次的工作结束的很早，游戏没有像往常一样报告完就立刻回到自己楼下的工作室。一时放松下来的海马整理着剩下的资料，一边随口问游戏为什么总是亲自来报告。  
游戏停下了欣赏海马办公桌上青眼白龙模型的动作，表情面对他头一次认真了起来。  
如果时光可以倒流的话，海马多么希望自己没有多余地问出那一句。因为如果他没有问的话，或许情况就不会那样突然失控——

“因为我喜欢海马君呀。”游戏微笑地对他回答道，“我不能放弃任何能够和海马君一起工作的机会，就算有时候身体会忍不住也没关系，因为我知道海马君也同样在忍着。”  
omega可爱的微笑就像一道闪电直击alpha的心房，明明也是那样无害的语气却震得海马的脑内嗡嗡作响。海马差点以为自己听错了，如果不是自己才是alpha，他一定以为这个omega是在对自己实施性骚扰。  
又或许游戏并不知道自己的身体对他有多大诱惑？但是事实就摆在眼前，海马无论如何也没法再催眠自己。

所以……  
海马回想起他们第一次见面的时候，游戏开玩笑地问他的信息素是什么气味，还有加班的那次阻隔剂意外失效，没通报就慌慌张张跑进来弄得他满办公室都是信息素的甜味，还有某天深夜游戏居然借用他的浴室，半开着扣子就擦着头发出来，甚至露出胸口粉色的一点……  
所以这些并不是因为信任他，而是别有预谋的吗？  
所以自己忍了那么久？到底是为了什么？

“没想到你这么喜欢我，不过这也是没办法的事。”想明白了的海马在游戏疑问又惊慌的表情里，把游戏甩在了办公桌上，他第一次看到游戏如此弱势的表情，这让他感觉非常，非常不错。他总算找回了一点alpha的气势，他把湿热的气息喷洒在游戏的耳边，凶狠地问他：“现在这样满意了吗？”

台上的文件被全数扫落在地，发出沉闷的声响。气味阻隔剂也没法隔断的，汹涌的alpha信息素压得游戏没法从桌子上起身，何况海马的身体本来就像铁塔一般。海马不再隐忍地完全释放他的信息素，粗糙的手从游戏衬衫地下钻进去，捏上了omega胸前娇嫩的一点，游戏依然不明白海马在生什么气，但是从海马那双酝酿着风暴的眼睛里，他感觉到了恐惧。  
omega的天性使他面对alpha无法缩成一团或者逃跑，游戏的眼睛氲上了水汽，身体酸软，后穴涌出润滑的液体，他只能顺从本能尽可能地舒展开身体，闭上眼。  
无论接下来这个alpha要对他做出什么事情，他都要承受。  
“你想在这里开始我们的第一次？”游戏看着海马黑着脸问他，脸上是他熟悉的那种看上去恼怒实际上又拿他没办法的表情。  
终于，自己所期盼的就要来了吗……  
他红着脸，搂着海马的脖子，几不可闻地点头：“可……可以的，海马君。”


End file.
